Angels Game
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Imaginez tous les personnages des trois grands jeux de Square Enix ctd Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts et The World Ends With You dans un grand jeu comme dans TWEWY... Ce sera donc la famille Sakuraba qui fera tout son possible pour sauver Shibuya dans un drôle de jeu dans des missions à couper le souffle, et avec l'aide de plein de compagnons. Il y aura BEAUCOUP de YAOI et de YURI!


Tout le petit monde appartient à Eraqus Enix... Euh... Non c'est Square Enix! xD

**COUPLE YAOI!**

**HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Résumé: Imaginez tous les personnages des trois grands jeux de Square Enix ctd Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts et The World Ends With You dans un grand jeu comme dans TWEWY... Ce sera donc la famille Sakuraba qui fera tout son possible pour sauver Shibuya dans un drôle de jeu dans des missions à couper le souffle, et avec l'aide de plein de compagnons.

Il y aura _**BEAUCOUP**_ de **YAOI** et de **YURI** et de l'hétéro.

Les couples seront... SoRiku, JoshNeku et les autres vous verrez au fur et à mesure.

Petite note: Chuken est le surnom du chien Hachiko qui veut dire Chien fidèle. Un pin c'est un badge. Une Keyblade c'est une arme en forme de clé mais normalement tout le monde connait. Le _Dixiefrog_ est la première grenouille, donc la verte, que l'on rencontre au début du jeu de TWEWY.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Angels Game_**

**Prologue**

L'homme marchait, comme à son habitude, il s'arrêtait à chaque maison, chaque immeuble, à chaque point d'arrêt des papiers ou cartons sortaient de sa grande sacoche sur les côtés. Shibuya était sa zone. Il avait déjà prit ses repaires dans cet énorme quartier de Tokyo, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, qu'elle était sa mission. Il rentra dans une des immeubles les plus luxurieuses de la capitale, il entreprit les premiers étages et arriva devant une porte identique à toutes les autres. Il appuya sur la sonnette puis attendit quelques secondes qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Un jeune homme vint à la porte. Cet enfant de dix-sept ans avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux blonds sincère et doux, et une peau pâle le recouvrait. Le garçon le salua poliment et demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le postier. Celui-ci demanda à voir trois personnes habitant de la maison. Alors le blond le fit rentrer et appela des adolescents, un roux de quinze ans et un autre brun de quatorze ans. L'adulte leur donna une lettre de couleur marron et plus grosse que celle qu'on envoie pour les événements habituels à chacun d'entre eux, et dit de signer un papier remplit de mot. Le plus jeune sauta dessus avec le stylo entre ses doigts et gribouilla son nom, le second fut plus retissant et lut rapidement les points importants avant d'écrire soigneusement son nom, l'aîné signa faisant confiance au cadet.

Encore dans la rue, l'homme examinait les habitations cherchant celles qu'il avait choisi comme proies. Il se stoppa devant une petite villa, se trouvant entre deux immeubles, et enfonça la sonnette, une voix d'un vielle femme se fit entendre depuis le haut-parleur. Elle agressa presque l'homme, après une discussion quelque peu difficile, il rentra dans la demeure. Là deux jeunes filles âgées de quinze ans, aux cheveux de couleurs rosé allant au rouge, et aux yeux bleus comme la mer se présentèrent. Les deux jumelles restèrent à côté de l'une de l'autre, celle habillé totalement de rose s'avança et signa naïvement le même papier que les autres garçons de la première maison.

Encore un immeuble, sauf cette fois de qualité presque à la limite su raisonnable. Cette fois deux jumelles du même âge que les deux autres. Elles deux possédaient des cheveux noires d'ébènes. L'aîné refusa de laisser rentrer le postier mais laissa sa cadette signer le papier. Celle-ci lut minutieusement le papier en remettant maladroitement ses lunettes et sans lâcher une peluche de chat, qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Il soupira espérant qu'il avait bientôt fini ses petites livraisons. Heureusement pour lui, sur sa fiche il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul foyer à visiter. Celui-ci était dans un quartier assez aisé où quelques bandes faisaient leur lois, surtout une, composée de trois membres. Enfin ils n'étaient pas là, ce qui voulait dire pas dans la rue ensemble. Il tapa sur la porte d'une des maisons, une dame ouvrit. Après avoir fait la même démarche que les dernières habitats il finit par rentrer, dans le jardin où un pré-adulte de dix-huit ans écrasé de tout son poids son frère de quinze ans. La petite fillette de douze ans voulait l'arrêter mais elle se faisait à chaque fois renvoyer par le plus grand, bien sûr de manière douce puisqu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle était un peu la petite perle précieuse de la maison. La femme les appela tous, les trois vinrent tous à sa rencontre. Le cadet tourna son bras pour se remettre de la masse qui l'avait aplati. Le postier remarqua qu'ils étaient tous blond, que chacun avaient un bonnet cachant le haut du crane. Sans hésiter l'aîné signa, pour se montrer supérieur à son cadet. Cependant il fut très étonné quand le second reçu lui aussi la lettre, il fit une grimace de dégoût. La dernière répondit poliment au monsieur, heureuse de recevoir une lettre aussi.

Sa tourné était fini, ce qui le soulagea. L'homme enleva sa casquette de postier, il laissa son bras tomber à côté de son buste et sa main s'ouvrit pour laisser la gravité aspirer le chapeau vers le sol. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, au bout de son nez trônait une paire de lunette de soleil. Son visage fixait le ciel avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, il souffla heureux d'avoir fini ce boulot. « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu faits » Susurra-t-il avec un petit sourire cette fois de confiance.

Les yeux du jeune garçon qui avait les cheveux roux, s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Une fois totalement ouvert, il fixait le plafond bleu. Qu'il aimait cette couleur, elle le détendait toujours. Sans quitter le mur des yeux, sa main s'aventura sur sa table de chevet pour attraper des grands écouteurs violets. Il se redressa et enfila ses écouteurs contre ses oreilles. Avec une grande fatigue, il se mit hors de son lit sur ses deux jambes tendus. Celui qui avait un pyjama bleu étira ses bras en baillant sans retenu. Il traîna ses pieds en direction de la cuisine. Évidemment il n'y avait personne. Ses deux autres frères étaient des vrais dormeurs, non des sleepyheads, et sa mère n'était pas rentré car elle a du s'endormir au travail. Il soupira et prépara trois bols de céréale. Puis il alla vers la chambre du plus jeune pour l'obliger à se lever. Le roux tira sur le drap pour le retirer du brun. Le froid aida le plus petit à se réveiller et à sortir du lit. Ce dernier se réveilla malgré lui avec plus de mal que le cadet. Pendant que le dernier réussisse à aller lentement vers la table, le second partit voir l'aîné. Le blond de la famille dormait confortablement. Celui qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre, prit plusieurs réveils et les installa près du dormeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et pour l'instant il alla rejoindre celui qui mangeait tel un affamé qui n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. L'adolescent roux finit de manger et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Le brun le rejoint le plus vite possible. Ils passèrent des coups de brosses dans leur cheveux qui semblait toujours être en bataille, mais c'était faux car leur cheveux était mieux répartit après ça. Ils firent leur toilette et ce fut à ce moment que le plus grand les rejoignit. À sept heures cinquante, ils étaient tous les trois prêts à partir. Le brun arrêta brusquement les deux autres pour leur rappeler :

« Attendez ! On a oublié les badges ! » Les deux plus grand se fixèrent puis acceptèrent de porter ces pins. Ils partirent donc en cours.

Alors qu'ils marchaient par ces chemins qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Le plus jeune remarqua un petit chat noir qui tremblait par terre. Il s'arrêta donc pour s'accroupir près du petit être. Ses aînés ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent sans se retourner. Le brun héla leur noms mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Le roux avait une excuse, il portait des écouteurs mais l'aîné... ce n'était pas son genre d'ignoré les autres. D'accord le cadet était antisocial mais pas envers ses propres frères et le blond encore moins. Le garçon qui avait des cheveux bruns en épis se leva et hurla leurs noms mais les deux êtres humains disparurent à l'intersection d'une rue où il fallait tourner. Affolé, il fit de même mais il se retrouva dans la même rue où le chat était toujours là à regarder le garçon courir toujours tout droit et repasser plusieurs fois.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?! » Hurla-t-il. Il tomba à genoux près du chat qui s'approcha pour lécher la figure déprimée. Soudain il entendit un rire charmant. Et des monstres qui sortirent des tatouages rouges qui venaient tout juste apparaître, l'attaquèrent. Il cria : « Mais... mais qu'est ce que c'est ?! » Il prit le chat dans ses bras et se releva pour éviter une attaque. Pendant un moment il ne pouvait que se prendre les attaques. Puis en tombant à terre, il vit que le pin était à terre. Il vit une grenouille se jeter sur lui et sa seule action fut de se jeter sur l'objet. Lorsqu'il le toucha le badge brilla tandis que le brun ferma les yeux. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrir, il vit qu'il tenait une clé géante dans la main et qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque. Ayant l'impression qu'une force invisible c'était emparée de son cœur, il fit un bond pour être debout. Il avait l'impression de savoir manier cette arme sans aucun problème. Les monstres furent tous détruit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage il pensait être l'homme le plus fort au monde.

« Finalement tu es digne de jouer au jeu. » Dit une voix derrière lui. « Sora Sakuraba, tu es accepté. » Le brun appelé Sora se retourna pour regarder qui lui parlait. Son souffle se coupa, il se trouvait face à la plus belle créature sur la Terre. Le garçon en face de lui avait des cheveux lisses, argentés et assez longs. Une peau pâle comme la neige, des yeux turquoises, des lèvres fines et rosés comme il aimait, et un visage féminin. Il possédait des petites ailes de démon qui le rendait encore plus mignon aux yeux du garçon qui tenait la clé géante. Il se jeta littéralement sur l'inconnu et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, sa clé avait mystérieusement disparue.

« Je m'appelle Sora Sakuraba et toi ? » Demanda-t-il ayant oublié que celui qui portait un tee-shirt en cuir montrant bien ses muscles, connaissait déjà son nom. L'argenté s'échappa du brun et le repoussa pour s'envoler afin d'être hors de porté, Sora remarqua que les petites ailes étaient devenues bien plus grande pour lui permettre de voler.

« Je ne dis jamais mon nom à un simple player. » Un sourire narquois était dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Ta prochaine mission sera bien plus dur. Entraîne-toi si tu veux survivre. Même si ça ne changera rien en ton destin. » Déclara le jeune homme séduisant. Le brun ne comprit rien à ces paroles mais qu'importe tant qu'il pouvait regarder le mystérieux jeune homme. L'argenté s'envola ne laissant derrière lui qu'un gamin au regard rêveur.

Ils arrivaient devant la célèbre statue de Hachiko. Il y avait un épais brouillard et le cadet trouvait cela étrange. Il se retourna pour dire à Sora de ne pas les lâcher mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Il voulut avertir son grand-frère mais lui aussi était introuvable. Il y eut une grande bourrasque de vent qui obligea le roux de cacher son visage derrière ses bras. La fumée cotonneuse avait disparu et la place était claire. Il n'y avait personne. C'était impossible, car à chaque ruelle de Shibuya, il y avait toujours des gens. Le jeune homme voulut quitter la rue mais il se cogna à un mur invisible.

« Tu ne peux pas passer tant que tu n'as pas rempli les conditions. » Déclara un homme qui portait un capuchon rouge. Il avait des ailes de démon dans le dos.

« Tenho soit plus sympa avec le nouveau. » Dit un autre homme. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds et des vêtements noirs. Il portait aussi un collier noir avec une tête de mort. Lui aussi possédait les mystérieuses ailes. « Comment tu t'appelles déjà? » Demanda-t-il vers le jeune homme.

« Neku Sakuraba. » Répondit un troisième qui avait lui un haut noir avec le capuchon et un foulard devant sa bouche et bien sur, la paire d'aile. « Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire 777 ? » Le blond ria nerveusement et repris son air sérieux.

« BJ laisse moi dire la mission. Après tout c'est moi qui ai installé la barrière. » Déclara le dénommé Tenho. Le nouvel arrivant hocha la tête. Celui qui était habillé en rouge se tourna vers Neku. « Tu dois prouver ta valeur en tant que Player. »

Neku les fixait chacun leur tour. Se moquaient-ils de lui ? Comment pouvait-il prouver sa valeur ? En plus que voulait-il dire par ''en tant que Player'' ? 777 claqua les doigts et des loups apparurent autour du garçon. Ce dernier regarda surpris les monstres. Un d'entre eux se jeta sur lui et le jeune homme roux l'esquiva de peu. Ne sachant comment, il évitait leurs attaques en faisant des sauts qui l'emmenaient loin, c'était comme si la gravité n'agissait plus. Il sentit quelque chose brillait dans sa poche et il sortit un pin. Une main était dessinée dessus, celle-ci s'illumina et inconsciemment le roux savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il appuya ses mains contre ses écouteurs et se concentra sur une barrière qui se trouvait sur le trottoir. Alors qu'un loup se jetait sur le garçon immobile, l'objet sur lequel Neku s'était concentré rentra en collision avec la créature. Le monstre disparut en s'évaporant. Puis tous les autres redevinrent des simples graffitis dans les airs. Le roux fixa son pin et remercia son amour pour le Tin Pin Slammer, car c'est grâce à ça qu'il a une grande collection de pins.

« Bravo tu as réussi. » Félicita 777. « Maintenant on a la preuve que tu es apte à être un vrai joueur. De toute façon si tu ne réussissais pas, tu serais un homme mort. » Dit-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce c'est cette histoire de ''player'' ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? » Interrogea Neku sur la défensive. Le trio se concerta du regard puis celui qui avait parlé précédemment répondit :

« Nous, nous sommes les Reapers. Et à partir du moment que tu as signé le papier et que tu as pris dans ta main le pin des joueurs, tu es devenu un Player. Et puis on ne veut pas te tuer mais se débarrasser des personnes qui ne feront pas long feu. » Puis il se tut attendant une autre question.

Mais ce fut BJ qui prit la parole : « On doit y aller 777 sinon on va être en retard. » Le blond et l'autre homme se mirent d'accord et s'en allèrent n'oubliant de souhaiter une belle journée au roux.

Un nouveau brouillard enveloppa le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la belle statue du chien surnommé Chuken. Il entendit quelqu'un hurlait son prénom et il s'aperçut que c'était son petit frère Sora. Le brun le rejoignit et tous deux décidèrent de retrouver leur aîné, après qu'ils se soient raconter leurs aventures.

Le petit bonhomme passa rapidement de la couleur verte à la couleur rouge, et de suite la route fut inondé par d'innombrable personnes. Le blond se retourna pour s'assurer que ses frères le suivaient toujours. Un courant d'air violent le frôla soudainement, par réflexe il ferma les yeux. Quant il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne dans la rue, plus aucun bruit ou de passant. Plus une seule trace de vie. Pourtant ce carrefour n'était jamais délaissé, nuit et jour des milliers de voitures et de passants se croisaient ici. L'aîné regarda autour de lui sans aucun bruit, faisant attention à tout les choses l'entourant au-cas-ou si on décidait de l'attaquer par derrière. Il entendit un rire féminin venant de son dos, et d'un bond se retrouva en face de cette personne. C'était une jeune fille du même âge que l'adolescent, elle possédait des cheveux rose faisant un peu flash, ce qui contrastait avec ses habits de couleur sombre. Mais ce qui l'intrigua plus ce fut les ailes de démon présentent sur le dos de Pinky. Elle ria encore avant de faire apparaître d'étrange tag flottant dans les airs et se transformant rapidement en petit têtard.

« Allez montre moi ta vrai valeur, Tee tee tee. » S'écria la grande adolescente en montrant ses ongles qui paraissaient tranchant, sans oublier un sourire narquois. « Tu dois battre ces ''Noises'' avant qu'ils évoluent en _Dixiefrog_, Tee tee tee. »

Le plus grand recula à la vue des monstres, il susurra les mot qu'il ne comprenait pas : « Noises ? Dixiefrog ? Se battre ? » Rien ne semblait irréelle, le blond se protégea en mettant ses bras devant sa figure en voyant les ''Noises'' sautaient sur lui. Soudain il se mit à rire car les monstres se collaient à lui et tournaient autour de ses habits. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire et lâcha son sac qui fit un bruit lourd en touchant le sol. Plus ces choses restaient au contact du blond, plus il grossissait, ils commencèrent à briller alors qu'il se tordait de tout les sens au sol. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il dirigea sa main vers son sac entre-ouvert. Quant il rentra sa main dans le sac il sentit le pin qu'il avait reçu il y a quelque jours de cela. Les larmes coulaient sur sa joue et les Noises avaient déjà entamé leur transformation en Dixiefrog, le blond avait soudainement peur, peur de perdre. Il prit fortement le pin dans sa main, qui se mit à briller lui aussi. Une grande rafale de vent entoura le corps torturé et les monstre durent lâcher leur prise avant de disparaître. L'aîné se releva essoufflé, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer mais cela ne semblait pas être la fin.

« Bravo, Ventus Sakuraba, tu es apte à participer au jeu. Tu m'as impressionné je ne pensais pas que tu te serais débarrasser des _Bigbansprog_ aussi facilement. Tee tee tee. » S'écria la jeune personne ailé. Même si le blond n'avait pas trouvé cette épreuve vraiment facile.« La prochaine fois ce sera plus dure. Tee tee tee. » Dit-elle en déployant ses ailes.

« Attends, qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? Qui es-tu ? » Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse qu'une bourrasque identique à celle qu'il avait senti avant cette étrange événement. Il émit un petit gémissement pour exprimer que le vent le gênait. Il rouvrit les yeux et cette fois il y avait plein de gens autour de lui. Rapidement il ramassa son sac en même temps qu'il se releva. Soudain il entendit les voix de ses deux petits frères qui hélaient son nom. Ventus fit la même chose pour donner sa position dans la foule. Un des gros bâtiments affichait grâce à leurs gros écrans l'heure, l'aîné fixa cette écran avant de paniqué. Alors que le roux et le brun voulurent raconter ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, le blond les pressa pour aller l'école au grand regret du plus jeune.

Dans un immeuble luxurieux, dans l'appartement le plus grand, se réveillait un bel homme. Il étira tout son corps svelte et féminin puis se débarrassa de la grande chemise en soie pour se vêtir de ses vêtements. Le garçon se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait de beau et long cheveux argentés, lisses et un tout petit peu ondulé et une plume au sommet de son front qui se mélangeait à sa fabuleuse chevelure. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, en soie bien sur, qui ne lui collait pas à la peau sans pour autant flottait comme un ballon, tout simplement parfait. Avec un pantalon qui avait la même couleur qu'un jean mais était d'un textile agréable à toucher autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il sortit de sa chambre spacieuse pour se retrouver devant une barrière qui avait pour mission d'empêcher les gens de tomber. Il scruta les personnes qui se trouvaient en bas. Il y avait un homme bien plus grand qui avait lui aussi les cheveux argentés mais plus long et totalement lisse. Il se tenait debout avec une tasse de café dans sa main. Sur le canapé, devant la télé où passé une série pour enfant avec l'histoire de personne qui portait le nom de couleur tel que Black, Yellow et d'autres, était assis un adolescent de quinze ans. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux argentés mais qui allait seulement jusqu'aux épaules et ils étaient plus ondulé mais aussi un peu lisse. Celui qui venait de se réveiller sauta et atterrit gracieusement et doucement au sol sans faire le moindre bruit. Il s'approcha du plus jeune et posa ses mains sur les yeux de ce dernier. Le concerné ria et retira sans mouvement brusque les douces mains du cadet. La sonnette résonna dans la maison et ce fut à l'aîné d'aller ouvrir la porte. L'homme aux yeux verts félins, sourit lorsqu'il vit son invité. Tous deux s'échangèrent quelques mots puis la personne qui était près de la porte refusa de rester plus longtemps et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Le plus grand des trois revint au salon le sourire aux lèvres. Le cadet demanda qui c'était mais la réponse fut :

« Le début des festivités a commencé. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai adoré écrire la partie où Sora rencontre ce beau jeune homme xD. Ce n'est que le prologue mais beaucoup de personnage de Final Fantasy et Kingdom Hearts arriveront par la suite. Merci de dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
